sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Xerexes II
Xerexes II '''is a largely unsettled terrestrial jungle world, it is the adoptive home planet of both the Peras and Psens. Once located in Psdonian space and is covered in dense humid jungles, swamps and grasslands. History Originally a small, uninhibited planet, overlooked by most. The United Voltz Federation's consul, Xera founded the Perux Colony for the sole reason as to provide a safe home for Peras away from all those who would want to harm them. Notable Regions and Landmarks of Xerexes II Lake Plenisanma The largest lake, the size of a small inland sea. Ruins of Old Perux The first city ever built on Xerexes II. Originally founded by Consul Xera Sicarius as a sanctuary for the Peras and later joined by the Psens. In her absence it fell under the Council of Eight's authoritarian control. The city fell into ruins after a chain of unfortunate events culminated with the devolution of its citizens into feral savages and it being deserted. Perux Colony II A massive, walled city and the only one of its kind on the planet Xerexes II. A new version of the old Perux Colony built in Psdonian style after the empire's annexation of the planet and later regaining its independence. Thornhedge A seemly-innocent looking hedge maze, long overgrowth and unkempt going deeper into the maze's corridors reveals the horrific truth, the grounds covered with a carpet of bones. What ever befell here is unknown, rumors persist of the maze being cultivated by a famous alchemist to protect his personal garden by breeding flesh-eating plants, others say it was the country retreat of a noble family but the entire household descended into acts of barbarism, leaving none alive to tend the grounds. Flora and Fauna Most of the animals and plants on Xerexes II are deadly predators who have been drastically altered by prolong use of Xerex Alchemy, developing potent biological attack and defense mechanisms against other lifeforms. Many Xerexes II plant species are somewhat toxic, making foraging for native food difficult. The native animals are as deadly to other lifeforms as the plant life. Originally Xerexes II boasted a diverse ecosystem of wildlife, but over-exploration by Perux alchemists and their need of a constant supply of fresh test subjects and specimens wiped out most of the native wildlife populations, leaving only the strongest and deadliest to survive. Xerexes II Flora * '''Flyeater Orchid: A delicate and rather unassuming plant, it was once a common, ordinary piece of flora. Experimentation on it has since evolved a carnivorous appetite, enabling the plant to trap and digest small insects in its nectar. * Blisterfern: A evergreen like fern, its leaves drip with a powerful toxin that on contact with flesh leaves behind blisters. * Blood Vine: A vine made up of thick, deep green tendrils covered in bright red hooking thorns. The whole vine courses with a light defensive hallucinogen that tips the thorns protruding from its body. * Stranglerplant: A carnivorous plant that prefers shady spots to grow in. When it detects disturbance caused by a passing animal, its long, highly adhesive stamen uncoils, wrapping itself around the prey and dragging them back to have the life strangled out of them. * Spicebloom: A slightly poisonous flower with a spicy aroma. * Deathweed: A hideous carnivorous plant that is highly adaptable,which snakes toward anything that lives, able to generate new weapon-growths and deadly toxins throughout its life cycle, possessing a primal, almost cunning like sapience, it is ravenous and is not to be underestimated. * Xerexesti Peratrap: A deadly plant that resembles a Venus flytrap for which it is named, but is far larger, and has developed a taste for Pera flesh. * Gas Mouth: A variety of carnivorous plant which can be found in swamps. The blossom part of the plant resembles a fanged mouth which splits into three "petals" when it opens, which contains a poisonous gas which is released when the plant senses nearby prey or a threat. * Sernecet: A small, sour fruit, the Sernecet is one of the few nontoxic plant species on Xerexes II and is believed to be a originally a sapling of the Divine Tree that somehow ended up in the wilderness, becoming a wild, uncultivated plant. * Bitterleaf: A plant that usually appears in thickets, it is a safe and nourishing food when it is boiled but is highly toxic if eaten raw by most lifeforms. Xerexes II Fauna * Xerexesti Bushtail: A fluffy squirrel-like creature with thin membranes between their fore-limbs and rear-limbs. living for their own generation as harmless soft-furred critters. Then it turned out that by some, in one of the next generations change into dangerous bloodthirsty carnivores. * Pshyrrinx Worm: A parasite that resemble a long purple-colored carrot that slowly move around which can infest humanoid bodies using them as hosts. This creature may actually be a genetic offshoot of the Perasites, a species with similar abilities. * Barking Geckos: Small gecko like reptiles that are named for the signature noise it makes, akin to a barking sound. * Gurath: A large thick-skinned, horned, rhino-esque quadruped. Possessing a remarkably resistance to much of the toxins found in the plants, herbivores by nature but however are extremely ornery and virtually impossible to keep under control. * Gloom Haunter: A terrifying predator from the deepest swamps of Xerexes II that resembles a hybrid of a withered elderly humanoid and massive four-limbed arachnid. * Tree-Stalkers: Six-limbed mantis the size of an adult Psen, they have massive slicing claws on the end of each appendage. They dwell in the high canopy, leaping from tree to tree, ceaselessly hunting and stalking their victims. * Dranash Lizard: Six-legged predatory reptiles from the grasslands of Xerexes II. * Carguam: Ferocious mammalian carnivore with a form and temperament resembling a bizarre blending of a wolverine with a crocodile. The apex predator of Xerexes II's grasslands and plains. * Bloodherne: Large tick-like vermin usually found nesting in decaying corpses, their bite contains a potion paralyzing toxin. * Nuu: Gigantic almost whale-like fish that graze on the grasses on the bottoms of Xerexes II's freshwater lakes, the Nuu is lethally poisonous and it must be carefully prepared to remove toxic parts and to avoid contaminating the meat. * Rawadu: Large, flightless herbivore that exhibited both reptilian and avian characteristics, at home both on land and in the water: they were excellent runners and strong swimmers, as their lung capacity allowed them to remain underwater for up to several hours. * Uotta: A small, mammalian predator native to swamps. They are curious, intelligent, and playful. They had a flexible spine for limber movement in and out of water and always being in motion. * Xekobi: Smaller cousin of the Rawadu. Though outwardly defenseless, feeding on a specific berry with an extremely hot flesh. They can regurgitate it, with surprising accuracy and projection, to discourage threats. * Piranha Wasps: Colorful carnivorous insects that gather in swarms to eat their prey alive, stripping them to the bone. * Vanar: Herbivorous amphibians native to the swamps of Xerexes II, they obtained food by easily knocking over trees to get at leaves and berries. They also foraged for underwater plants, breathing underwater and swimming with ease. * Leeag: A fish native to rivers, it has black-and-yellow scales and a set of poisonous spines that protruded from its center-line. Category:Planet Category:Place